Crush Crush Jobs
Jobs is the second tab in the game, unlocked after Q-Piddy informs you that you need to raise money to pay Cassie's hospital bill. Performing the various jobs accessed through this tab is the sole source of money in the game, used primarily to buy gifts and take girls on dates, but also serving as a gate for advancing relationships. Initially, only Fast Food is available, but every job can be unlocked once you meet its skill requirements (skills being earned through performing hobbies.) Performing a job multiple times will unlock promotions, increasing the pay per completion, changing the number of time blocks required, and / or changing the amount of time required per completion. Jobs Symbols: <<-Previous Corresponding Value *: Alternate method beyond standard gameplay used to obtain value(s). K,M: Thousand and Million, respectively Note: Data values are based off of 1.0x multiplier and calculated within .5% error. Also, some promotion $ text in-game typically lacks an extra digit(usually Hunter) due to size constraints, but the value in the table will display the real promotion $ values. Some values have been shortened with number abbreviations to keep the tables small. Fast Food Hobby Requirements: none Titles: ''' Burger Flipper(1), Bun Toaster(2), Onion Rehydrator(3), Mascot(4), Sandwich Artist(5), Burger Meister(6), Meat Manager(7), Hambaron(8), Fry Franchiser(9), Beef Chief(10) Return To Top '''Computers Hobby Requirements: Titles:'''Programmer(1), IT Monkey(2), Techie(3), Hacker(4), Engineer(5), Computer Whisperer(6), Cyberneticist(7), Futurist(8), Artificial Entity(9), Singularity(10) Return To Top '''Restaurant Hobby Requirements: Titles:'''Busser(1), Waiter(2), Server(3), Barista(4), Bartender(5), Garcon(6), Host(7), Maitre D(8), Shift Manager(9), Owner(10) Return To Top '''Zoo Hobby Requirements: Titles:'''Veterinarian(1), Puppy Rescuer(2), Kitten Rehabilitator(3), Bunny Saver(4), Red Panda Helper(5), Love an Otter(6), Sea Turtle Savior(7), Whale Guardian(8), Red Panda Lord(9), Ark Commandant(10) Return To Top '''Lifeguard Hobby Requirements: Titles:'''Life Guard(1), Beach Patrol(2), Sexy Lifeguard(3), Surf and Protect(4), Heli-Jumper(5), Search and Rescue(6), Coast Guardian(7), Life Preserver(8), Shark Puncher(9), Atlantean King(10) Return To Top '''Hunting Hobby Requirements:'15 Badass 15 Buff '''Titles:'Bounty Hunter(1), Mercenary(2), Soldier of Fortune(3), Hitman(4), Assassin(5), Black-Ops(6), One Man Army(7), Silver Cell(8), The One(9), Chiroptera Hominin(10) Return To Top '''Cleaning Hobby Requirements: Titles:'''Janitor(1), Custodial Engineer(2), Chief Sweeper(3), Vomitorius Maximus(4), Superintendant(5), Groundskeeper(6), Garbageman(7), Undertaker(8), Hazmat Specialist(9), Bomb Disposal(10) Return To Top '''Casino Hobby Requirements:'25 Mysterious 25 Lucky '''Titles:'Gambler(1), Slot Junkie(2), Black Jacker(3), Dice Master(4), Pro Poker Player(5) Return To Top '''Art Hobby Requirements:'20 Wisdom 20 Angst '''Titles:'Artist(1), Painter(2), Sculptor(3), Composer(4), Inventor(5), Virtuoso(6), Renaissance Man(7), Artiste(8), Hype Machine(9), Iconoclast(10) Return To Top '''Sports Hobby Requirements:'15 Buff 15 Motivation '''Titles:'Pro Athlete(1), Puck Catcher(2), Baseball Hitter(3), Football Thrower(4), Face Puncher(5) Return To Top '''Actor Hobby Requirements:'35 Tenderness 35 Funny '''Titles:'Actor(1), Award Winning Actor(2) Return To Top '''Legal Hobby Requirements:'30 Smart 30 Angst '''Titles:'Paralegal(1), Ambulance Chaser(2), Lawyer(3), State Attorney(4), Judge Derp(5) Return To Top '''Slaying Hobby Requirements:'45 Badass 45 Mysterious '''Titles:'Demon Hunter(1), Vampire Slayer(2), Dragon Killer(3) Return To Top '''Space Hobby Requirements:'40 Smart 40 TechSavvy '''Titles:'Astronaut(1), Starship Captain(2), Star Child(3) Return To Top '''Wizard Hobby Requirements:'''90 Wisdom 90 Lucky '''Titles: Return To Top Love 'Hobby Requirements:'50 Tenderness 50 Wisdom 'Titles:'Love Doctor(1), Love Guru(2), Love Fairy(3), Love God(4), Loveicus Prime(5) Return To Top